I'm Back
by Mewithyouforever
Summary: So, I wrote this a long time ago for my friend's birthday. It's a feel coaster so be warned.


**Hi guys! Mewithyouforever here with a new story. I wrote this for my friend when her cat died and I got her okay to post it on here. So, 'ere we go!**

I'm sitting in my room; well more like huddling under the covers in a depressed ball that is. To say it had been a rough day would be an understatement. My cat had just been euthanized this morning and we brought him home wrapped in his favorite blanket. Tonight, the plan was to burry him in the yard and I was **not **ready for it. Kyo was my cat; his short orange curly fur had always been such a comfort to me over the years. I was going to miss him; we all were: my friends, my family. We all loved Kyo, nothing will be the same without.

I felt my bed dip down and someone started rubbing my back. "Go away," I mumbled. I didn't really feel like any human contact at the moment.

"Well I can't leave just yet. I have something to tell you first,"

I jumped and flung my covers off at the unfamiliar voice; though I did have to wait a little bit longer to see who it was because my blanket covered them.

"Who the hell are you?" I shouted.

"Come on Ariel, don't you recognize me?" Said the boy, he had short orange curly hair, just like Kyo's fur. His brown eyes with the gold undertone, his smile was unmistakable.

"K-Kyo?" I hardly whisper. This couldn't be happening, I was totally dreaming. "Yeah, who you did think?" Kyo laughed so loud that I knew he was teasing me.

"What's going on? How is this…" I was still at a lost for what was happening. Kyo was a cat, not a teenaged boy. Yet, somehow, this boy was a complete representation of what he would look like human. Right down to the bracelet around his wrist that looked like his collar.

"Well, I was allowed to come back for awhile to tell you some very important things. I had to use this form so it would be easier." Kyo scratched his head and looked away for a second. When I got past the shock of what was happening, I just glombed Kyo.

"Woah! Hey Ariel take it easy. I miss you too." He laughed so happily, just the way I always imagined he would.

"Oh god, Kyo I miss you so much. I'm so sorry about everything mean I ever did to you. I'm sorry about the car crash and taking you to the vet and all the pain you went though. Oh god I'm sorry!" I cry out into his shoulder. He rubbed my back a calmed me down.

"Sh… Ariel, it's alright. I've made tons of friends. In fact, a couple of them are over there." Kyo pointed over into the hall, where two women were standing. One was an older woman with long black hair streaked with silver, a soft smile on her wrinkled face. She was wearing an outfit similar to Kyo's, a white blouse with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows, and black plants. The other girl was much younger, a teenager. Her short blond hair was mixed with black and brown. She wore a simple white T-shirt and black shorts. Her arms and legs where covered in scars.

"Who are they?" I ask.

"They are Maxie and Wookie, your friend May Kala's dogs. They're like, my mentors and today they came to help me say goodbye." Kyo smiled sadly at me.

"Please don't go Kyo, you just came back."

"I have to Ariel. But before I do, I have to tell you something." He looked at me and waited.

I got as comfortable as possible, "Alright, shoot,"

"Okay, here goes. Ariel you need to know that first, you shouldn't be sorry at what happened. It wasn't your fault. Second, I love you so much and I'll be watching you." He said that all in one big rush.

"Kyo, I know the crash wasn't my fault, but I still feel sorry that I didn't take better care of you."

"You took the best care of me. I couldn't have asked for a better owner who cared about me. That will never change."

I sniffled, "Okay,"

"Kyo, I hate to do this but time is running out. We must be going." The older woman said.

"Alright, Max. Hold on," Kyo said and grabbed me in a hug. "Ariel, take good care of yourself; I love you." He kissed my cheek and let go.

"Come on Kyo! Everybody's waiting!" the other woman replied bouncing.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming. Goodbye Ariel." Kyo smiled and shifted into his cat self.

"Goodbye," _I love you_. I mentally added.

Then all three, two dogs and a cat strode down my hallway into a bright white light.

**So that's that. Little back story, the dogs are mine. Maxie had been with me since we were both newborns; just days apart. She died at fifteen from depression because when we moved, we couldn't take her with us. Wookie was a rescue we took in. The scars are from her years dog fighting in her previous house. Well, here was a little feels coaster.**


End file.
